


Unquantifiable

by ComeAlongDoctor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Multiverse, angst with possible happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongDoctor/pseuds/ComeAlongDoctor
Summary: Myx had been wrong, in every iteration of the multiverse he had been wrong. She couldn’t save Lena. No matter how many Earth's she went to, no matter how hard she tried-the Paragon of Hope always lost. This was the last Earth left to look, the last Lena left to save, after this there were no more. Earth Prime was her last chance.Episode 5X13 AU
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Unquantifiable

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt send to me: (Spoilers for 5x13): Driven mad with grief, one of the AU Karas from one of the timelines visited by Myx start traveling the multiverse in order to rescue/kidnap an alternative Lena and bring them back to her timeline. This leads them to Earth-Prime where they come across Canon Kara and Lena, who are currently on the outs with each other.
> 
> Let me know if you want me to continue this or not!
> 
> Also! I picked an arbitrary alternate Earth number.

Myx had been wrong, in every iteration of the multiverse he had been wrong. She couldn’t save Lena. No matter how many worlds she went to, no matter how hard she tried-the Paragon of Hope always lost. And now she had no more hope to spare. This was the last Earth left to look, the last Lena left to save, after this there were no more. 

“Just call me when you want to come back Kara,” Myx gave her a somber look. He’s been looking at her like that for years now. She’d told him a while back not to feel bad, this wasn’t his fault- he could only do so much when the entire multiverse and all of time seemed to be against them.

“If this doesn’t work Myx, don’t bother coming back. You know this is the last chance. Go home, it’s time. You’ve earned it.”

“But,” Myx went to protest. They’d been together for so long, how could he leave her now?

“No buts Myx. You’ve more than fulfilled your obligations, you’ve done what you set out to do. You’re so far from the being that dropped into my life the first time and created chaos for his own gain. You should be proud of how much you’ve grown. I know I am. So, go home Myx.”

“I’m so sorry Kara,” Myx wrapped his arms around the Super and held her tight, “it wasn’t supposed to be this way.”

“I know,” Kara gave him a gentle squeeze back. “Goodbye Myx.”

And with a snap of his fingers he was gone, and Kara was alone on Earth Prime. The last and final option in the multiverse to save Lena’s life. 

This Earth look like many others she’d been to- excluding those that were on fire and in complete disarray. Those worlds had been more troublesome than most and more often than not she and Myx were forced to leave as quickly as they’d arrived. There had been the world that Lena was that Earth’s version of Metallo, the world where Lex had strangled Lena as a child and seeded the atmosphere with Kryptonite, ridding it of both that Earth’s Kara and Kal years before her arrival. Another Earth was under Daxamite rule and both Lena and Mon-El had been assassinated in a coup for the throne. 

Kara had grown weary after all this time, disappointed in herself that she almost didn’t want to find this Earth’s Lena- convinced that it would only to be to watch her die one final time. But, she had to shove that down- bury it. If there was one last chance then she had to take it, no matter the cost. It was time to go about locating this Earth’s Lena, to see if L-Corp was still standing. 

With the state that this Earth was in it wasn’t much of a surprise that the building was still standing. Kara hovered in place gave the building a quick once over with her X-ray vision, focusing on where Lena’s office usually was. 

And there she was a gorgeous as ever, sitting at her desk sifting through paperwork like nothing in the world was wrong.

Kara breath caught in her throat as her chest constricted. There was still a chance to fix all of this, a chance to make things right. Kara made to head for the building when a goddamn freight train hit her, sending her spiraling through the air. 

No. No. No. Not her. Anyone but her. She didn’t have time for her. This Earth’s Supergirl. This idiot always slowed down the process. She was too young, to naïve for this. 

Kara had been stupid, she should have expected her puppy dog of a counterpart to show up sooner rather than later, but she’d gotten distracted and sloppy in her haste to check this last world. 

“Who are you!?” Earth Prime Kara came at her with an unexpected tenacity. But Kara was right, she was young and more inexperienced in a fight. 

“Stop.” She grabbed her counterpart by the end of her cape and flung her some distance away. “Do not touch me again.”

“Who are you!? Red Daughter? Bizzaro?”

Earth-22 Kara laughed, this Kara hadn’t seen a fraction of the horrors she’d seen. Red Daughter. Bizzaro. Those were things long since passed. Blips on her radar. But still, she needed to de-escalate this situation, it wouldn’t do to drop some building going a few rounds with herself.

“I’m you. Actually you, from another Earth. No tricks, no games. I’m not a clone or an evil foreign version of you. I’m just you, and you can choose to believe me and help me like the paragon of hope that you are or we can drop a few buildings before you figure it out and feel like a complete idiot.”

Earth Prime Kara narrowed her eyes, looking the other woman over carefully. Something in her gut said the other Kara was telling the truth. 

“Why were you spying on Lena? What’s she got to do with this?”

Earth-22 Kara sighed deeply, “Everything……. it’s a long story Kara. One I think you’ll want to hear sitting down over a very large plate of potstickers. You’re going to need the comfort food. Trust me.”

“Alright,” the blonde finally nodded reluctantly. “My apartment is-”

“I know where we live Kara. I’m you remember? Or at least I was you…. a long time ago.”

“Oh, right. Okay then.”

Both of them touched down in the living room at the same time- the synchronicity driving home that they were indeed the same person merely separated by the vibration of worlds on different frequencies. 

“I’m gonna go….” Kara hooked her thumb over her shoulder, “grab some potstickers really quickly. Do you want anything?”

“No thank you.” Earth-22 Kara shook her head taking in her surroundings. It had been such a long time since she’d been home. It almost didn’t feel familiar to her anymore. She remembered what this apartment had felt like to her, how she’d felt safe and loved. But that had been such a longtime ago. Now the feelings felt distant- memories she held but had no real connection to. 

“Oookay.” Kara left with a gust of wind and was back as quickly as she had left with a mountain of potstickers balanced on a tray and one halfway in her mouth.

Earth-22 Kara couldn’t help but laugh a bit, this Kara was so much lighter than she was. So much happier and untainted. 

“What is it?” Kara’s words came out muffled around the potsticker she’d been chewing on.

“Hmm?”

“Danver’s crinkle,” Earth Prime Kara poked her counterpart’s forehead, “what is it?”

“I think that’s the first time I’ve laughed in a very very long time….” She sighed, looking around before settling herself on the couch. “We need to talk.”

Earth Prime Kara set the plate of Potstickers down on the table in front of them before following in suit. “Yes, we do. What exactly are you doing here?”

“I’m here to save her.” 

“Her who?”

“Lena. I’m here to save Lena.”

“Lena’s perfectly fine.” Kara looked confused. “I mean sure she’s completely refusing to talk to me at the moment and she might be working with Lex and she did trap me in the Fortress of Solitude recently, but other than that…..she’s perfectly fine…..safe and sound.”

“I’m sorry. What?” Earth-22 Kara’s head was reeling from all the information that had just been dropped into her lap. Every Lena on every other Earth had been on different paths, some for good some for evil. But this one was a doozy. No Lena had trapped her in the Fortress of Solitude- that was defiantly a new one.

“What to which bit?” Kara snacked on the corner of a potsticker.

“I’m going to say all of it?” Kara gestured widely with her hands to indicate that she meant all of it.

“What the hell happened Kara!? How did she trap you in your own fortress? How did she even get there? Rao…..I’m going to assume this Lena knows we are Supergirl. Is that safe to say? And that that little ditty of a revelation did not go over well?”

“Yeah…no, it did not go well at all.”

Kara sighed, “what exactly happened on this version of Earth? From the top, please Kara.”

“Well,” Kara shoved another potsticker in her mouth, “I told her I was Supergirl recently, but apparently she already knew. Lex told her before he died, so she knew for a little while before I told her. She felt betrayed and hurt- and rightfully so. But now she feels like I treated her like the villain of the story- like a Luthor and that I didn’t trust her because of her name. And apparently, she shot Lex…. that was pretty bad. And I thought…. with some time, she’d be able to move past it and understand why I did what I did, why I waited so long. I thought if I gave her space that she’d speak to me again and let me explain. But, she only seemed to be moving further and further away from me.”

The muscles in her counterpart’s jaw seemed to be working overtime as she listened patiently. “So, you’re telling me…. that Lena is out of reach and probably unsafe because of a little disagreement between the two of you?”

“What?”

“You heard me loud and clear Kara.”

“It’s not a- It’s not a little disagreement,” the younger Super frowned. “She won’t even speak to me. She won’t even look at me, I can’t get through to her. It’s like she can’t separate out Kara and Supergirl anymore. Can’t reconcile the two.”

“Try harder.”

“There is no trying harder other me, I’ve lost her on this Earth until she wants to speak with me- if she ever wants to speak with me again.” Kara’s shoulders sagged as she put the last potsticker down, suddenly not hungry anymore. 

Earth-22 Kara scoffed, “you don’t know the first thing about what it’s like to lose her. Truly lose her I mean. The void of her, where she used to be in our lives is…..deafening. You think this little fight of yours is forever, that you’ve lost her for good? I’ve had Myx take me all across the multiverse- every iteration of every Earth that there is and do you know what happens to her? To everyone that matters to us?”

Prime Kara shook her head.

“They die. They all die in some fashion or another, on one Earth or another they all die. But Lena…. she always dies. Over and over again, on every Earth I’ve been to- and I’ve been to all of them. It doesn’t matter when we tell her, at what point in the timeline we tell her, or if we never tell her- she dies. I even tried hiding one Lena away on the Waverider with Sara and the others in the temporal zone, but somehow fate caught up to her even there. This Earth is my last shot to save her and you’re telling me that a petty little fight is keeping you from the woman you love? Keeping you from her when she may be on borrowed time already?”

“I don’t love…. Lena.” Kara chuckled nervously shaking her head. “Wait. Do I?”

“Oh my god. I’m that Kara on this Earth? Reality check, you love her and she loves you. No woman buys another woman a company and fills her office with flowers when it’s strictly plutonic. And no, the amount you two cuddle and have sleepovers is not normal even for best friends. People generally don’t wake up spooning regularly unless there’s something there Kara. Wake up.”

“Oh my god. I love her.” Kara sat there with her mouth slightly agape at the revelation. “I love Lena.”

“Ding! Now we’re all caught up.” The older Kara shook her head in disbelief, she’d always wondered how certain Kara’s were this dense. But she supposed that meant she was that dense at one point in time or another. 

“Just how long have you been at this.... hopping from Earth to Earth I mean?”

Earth-22 Kara sighed almost defeated, “a very long time. I’ve had Myx with me for company which was nice, he ended up growing on me a lot more than I thought he would.”

Kara looked at her counterpart again, really looked at her now. She wasn’t sure how she hadn’t seen it before. This iteration of Kara was older, more weather worn and rough around the edges. Not many people knew that she and Kal aged at a slower rate than human beings-it wasn’t exactly something they broadcast. Another thing about Kryptonians that people could be wary of.

But, this Kara had lines around her eyes, her suit looked patchy and worn in some places, and the look of hope had almost gone from her eyes. 

“How long is a while Kara...? I don’t remember having those creases around my eyes when I looked in the mirror this morning.”

“Give it 40 years and constant stress and anxiety and you’ll get there. I didn’t have much time to stop for moisturizer or face cream when I was hopping from Earth to Earth. Sorry about that.”

“40...40 years” Kara said almost breathless. “You’ve been at this for 40 years?”

“Is there really a quantifiable amount of time you’d allot to save the woman you love?”

“No…no there’s not.” Kara knew now, more than ever, that she’d probably do exactly the same thing her counterpart had done to try and save Lena- every iteration of her, in exactly the same way. 

“So, are you going to help me or not? Because this is my last shot. This is it. After this there are no more Earth’s, no more Lena’s to save and I need all the help I can get.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know in the comments if you want me to continue or kill this fic!!


End file.
